rpg_mofandomcom-20200222-history
Skills
Skills are the game, someone people call them stats, from combat to crafting, almost all actions are tied to a skill (with the exception of Enchanting). You gain experience to Level your skills, by repeating everything, allowing you to wear better gear or craft and gather better items and resources, increasing the success of your skill you're leveling. Combat Combat skills are used during fighting and raise your Combat Level. * Accuracy - Gained by doing Melee combat damage while using Controlled or Accurate Fighting Modes. Needed to equip 1 handed melee weapons. Determines Hit Chance alongside Defense * Archery - Gained by using Bow and Arrows. Also from Tower room bonus if arrow is the kill shot of the mob in a room. * Defense - Gained by doing Melee combat damage while using Controlled or Defensive Fighting Modes. Determines Hit Chance alongside Accuracy * Health - Gained by doing Melee combat damage. All Fighting Modes add to Health. * Magic - Gained by casting magic spells and using Teleport Scrolls or Books. Damage done is irrelevant. * Strength - Gained by doing Melee combat damage while using Controlled or Aggressive Fighting Modes. Determines your maximum damage at 5 levels per 1 max damage done. Gathering Harvesting or Gathering skills are skills used to gain resources that can be used for other skills or sold to other players. * Farming - Gained when you harvest a plant or pick berries. * Fishing - Gained when you catch anything at a fishing spot using Fishing Rod, Fishing Net, Cage, Wooden Harpoon, Steel Harpoon, Iron Fishing Rod, Poseidon's Trident or Multi-tool. Each tool has its own locations. Multi-tool works in all locations if you have the proper skill level. * Mining - Gained when you dig sand or mine ores or veins using Spade, Iron Pickaxe, Steel Pickaxe or Multi-tool. * Woodcutting -Gained when you collect any log from any tree using Woodcutter's Axe, Steel Woodcutter's Axe or Multi-tool. Crafting Crafting skills use raw materials to create a variety of types of objects in game, from consumables to equips and more. * Alchemy - Gained when you smelt sand into vials, fill vials with water, use Mortar & Pestle to grind bones/horns, craft feathers with flint, or when you craft potions. Potions craft in your inventory with Water Vial and other ingredients. * Breeding - Gained when you are successful in creating an offspring. Breeding is done on your Island. * Carpentry - Gained when you craft Walls, Floors and other Furniture using Island Build Menu on your Island. Logs and other materials need to be in your Chest to craft. * Cooking - Gained when you successfully cook a fish at the Campfire or Kettle. * Fletching - Gained when you craft any Archery items. Arrows require a Fletching Table. All other gear is crafted at the Anvil. Failure to craft at anvil still gives you half exp. * Forging - Gained when crafting melee gear at the Anvil. Failure to craft at anvil still gives you half exp. Enchanting items gives exp also. * Jewelry - Gained when crafting jewelry items at the Furnace. * Wizardry - Gained when crafting Mage gear in your inventory or making spell scrolls at Altars. Equipment Bonus Equipment bonus is an adjustment to your base fighting skills and is provided by your equipment and pet used. * Armour - 3 Armour is equal to 1 Defense. * Aim - 2 Aim is equal to 1 Accuracy. * Archery - 2 Archery (from item) is equal to 1 archery (from skill). * Magic - Accuracy of spells * Power - 10 power is equal to 5 Strength and adds +1 to max damage for melee fighting. * Speed - Movement speed to a maximum of 60 over base speed. Increase using Boots, some Wings, Archery Capes, Pets and Archery bows. Some other Archery gear and Piglet pets slow you down. Maximum Levels Skills do not have a maximum level, however the observed soft cap is level 120 because it takes a long time to achieve this goal and skills do not currently have content released for beyond 120. Temporary effects that increase or decrease skill levels are negated at 1 point per minute. Potions that increase skill levels and damage to health are the primary examples of this.